


High Thoughts and Drunken Words

by endermayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermayden/pseuds/endermayden
Summary: I get high and have a lot of thoughts.





	1. Ruin

I see her perfect frame. 

Such a frail little thing. 

Her curves are slight, but her pale skin has me thinking the worst things. 

She tip toes towards me. 

Such small breasts that have me wanting them. 

Thing face looked at me. 

She was biting her lip. She had me. 

I wanted her. 

I want to touch her warm skin. 

She was so innocent; I couldn’t wait to ruin that.


	2. The attack was over in seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got drunk

The attack was over in seconds, but it didn’t mean that we stopped fighting. Our lives were still on the line. No matter how many times we wanted for equal rights and level minds, it was never enough. It was never enough to be polite, simple, and generous. We had to attack to get things done. So, while we sliced through torsos like butter, we had our goal in mind: We had to reach the capitol and put up our flag. Our flag was for fair justice. Our flag meant we mattered, and we would fight for everyone’s rights, even if it meant hurting others. It was a rather hypocritical thought. We wanted rights while denying others their right to live. This world wasn’t fair. Our mission wasn’t fair to others, but wasn’t that progress? Our attack was over in seconds, but our goal was for a lifetime of happiness.


	3. Night Changes

Hair like dying cornstalk

I’m floating above your field

High in the sky I see every curve and dip like chipped chalk

Mind caught in the wind of your sweet smell

If I could only touch your well of life

Dry cracked hands could turn into silk with a dive

Skin as sweet as marble

Eyes turning into the arctic circle when mentioning a life together

I will never believe you

I’m toxic for the pool of emotions you feel for me

When will I able to trust the feelings


	4. Under the Fairy Lights

Watch the fairy lights  
Bring out the best  
Of the depressed  
Have your thoughts compressed  
I don’t worry about me  
I worry about you

Under the fairy lights  
We can wrinkle our toes  
Watch the day grow  
Hold in our woes  
Listen to the air flow  
Throughout our room  
I can’t imagine a high life without you


End file.
